


An Ode (in prose) to John's Member

by lucybun



Series: Ode Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybun/pseuds/lucybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode (in prose) to John's Member

**Author's Note:**

> An accompaniment to my other ficlet "An Ode (in prose) to Sherlock's Ass."

The simple fact was Sherlock loved John's cock. Oh, he loved the whole package, of course. The kind soul, the courageous heart, the adorable jumpers.... There was a lot to love about the man. But Sherlock thought he loved that cock the most because it was like a secret. Looking at the man who would ever guess that he had such a wonderfully long, deliciously thick, perfectly curved cock? No one, that's who. And it was Sherlock's now.

The first time they'd made love, the first time he'd wrapped his hand around that hardening length, he'd been completely and utterly shocked. No man of John's size could reasonably be expected to have a penis so large. And he fell in love with that cock right then and there, but not for the reasons one might think. Not for the thoughts of what pleasure, what ecstasy such a large cock might eventually bring him, but because it had managed to do something so exceedingly rare. It had _surprised _him.__

Sherlock was not, of course, terribly experienced sexually. He wasn't exactly a virgin; he'd just never been terribly interested in sex. But though he hadn't seen a lot of men's cocks in the bedroom, he'd seen plenty in other settings. He'd gone to an all-boys school. He'd lived in campus housing at uni. He'd seen any number of male cadavers. So, he knew what was normal, what was average. And what John Watson had between his legs was far, far beyond average. It was extraordinary.

He'd gone to his knees right then and there, to inspect and examine. And if there was a little drop of pure worship evident in his kneeling, well who could blame him? He was holding it, looking at it, smelling the scent of it, and he still had trouble believing it. And it was going to be his. His to always hold and touch and smell and taste. Always. From that first kiss, from that first touch, he'd thought about John in terms of "always." It was special, and it was his and his alone for the rest of his days. Kneeling seemed just about right, then.

He, of course, had no problem wrapping his whole hand around John. But he also had exceptionally long fingers. Sherlock knew that a hand that was anywhere on the small side would never manage to wrap completely around John's girth. He'd never thought to be grateful for the size of his hand before John.

And it was so long, too. When Sherlock finally moved in to taste, to suck, he'd only been able to take in about half the length. And though he was no deep throating expert, he knew if he were able to actually take John in as far as his throat would physically allow, he would still never take in that entire length. Would never bury his nose in the hair there, never feel John's sac brushing against his chin. Some small part of him mourned a bit at that thought. But the far larger part of him told that little part to shut the hell up and enjoy what he had.

So, that's exactly what he did. He took in as much of John as he could and used his hand to pleasure what he couldn't get in his mouth. And he sucked and licked and tasted until his jaw was sore. Which didn't take that long considering how wide he had to open said jaw to allow for John's thickness. When he couldn't take anymore, when he had John's cock hot and hard and weeping, he'd swiftly finished disrobing and moved to the bed. He wanted that cock, wanted it inside him. And if his mouth couldn't hold it anymore, he'd take it in his ass.

John had looked at him then, concern flashing in his eyes. But Sherlock had stopped him, cut off whatever words were about to emerge from those thin lips about him being too large, about hurting Sherlock, about there being other things they could do. Sherlock was having none of that. That cock was his now and he wanted it inside. Wanted it to stretch and burn and, yes, hurt dammit. Wanted it to be so deep in him it felt like it was in his chest, felt like it could literally reach his heart. He wanted to spend the next few days with twinges and aches that would constantly remind him of John's cock. Of him having taken John inside his own body.

John, of course, gave into his wishes. Slicked his hand, eventually worked four of his thick, blunt fingers into Sherlock. Stretched him as much as he could to keep his cock from damaging Sherlock, from hurting him, tearing him. Then he slicked his cock and lined it up to that perfect ass, and pushed in as slowly as possible. Stopped to let Sherlock adjust, to relax, to _breathe _. And, finally, he was all the way inside. Sherlock felt John's thatch of hair, felt his sack swing against his ass, and he delighted in that. He may never feel it on his face, but he could have that here. He felt a fierce stab of pride at that. He was proud that he could take all of John, hold every centimeter inside some part of his body.__

As expected, John was exceedingly gentle that first time. Sherlock got his aches, anyway. Got his burn and his little stab of pain whenever he sat down the wrong way. But as time moved on, as Sherlock adjusted, they didn't always have to be so gentle anymore. Oh, they still had their gentle moments, but they also had their fast and hard ones, and everything in between.

And after each time they made love, after Sherlock had curled himself around John's body, wrapped his arm around his chest, Sherlock would fall asleep thinking about how much he loved this man. How much he loved every thick, long, hard delicious inch of him.


End file.
